Alien Nation
| running time = 91 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $16,000,000 IMDB; Alien Nation (1988); Box office & business; Budget. | gross revenue = $25,216,243 (US) $32,155,047 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Alien Nation (1988); Total Lifetime Grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = Alien Nation: The Series }} Alien Nation is an American feature film of the science fiction and crime drama genres. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and American Entertainment Partners II L.P. and premiered in the United States on October 7th, 1988. The setting of the film is Los Angeles, California of the early 1990s (the near-future) where an alien race dubbed the Newcomers has integrated themselves with human civilization. Matthew Sykes and George Francisco are two detectives who are reluctantly partnered up to investigate a murder. As they come to appreciate each other's cultural differences, their respective leads bring them into conflict with a Newcomer businessman named William Harcourt, who is attempting to mass produce a synthetic narcotic called Jabroka. Alien Nation is directed by Graham Baker with a script written by Rockne S. O'Bannon. The film is produced by Bill Borden, Gale Anne Hurd and Richard Kobritz. Starring: James Caan; Mandy Patinkin; Terence Stamp; Kevyn Major Howard; Leslie Bevis; Peter Jason; George Jenesky and Jeff Kober. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Alien Nation (1988) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Prepare yourself". * Production on Alien Nation began on October 12th, 1987. Principal filming concluded on January 13th, 1988. IMDB; Alien Nation (1988); Box office & business; Filming dates. * Alien Nation was filmed on-location in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Alien Nation (1988); Filming locations. * At its widest release, Alien Nation was screened in 1,436 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Alien Nation (1988); Domestic Summary. * The primary setting for this film is Los Angeles, California in the year 1991. * According to the list for this page's entry at IMDB, actors Jasper Cole and Lorenzo Gaspar played a neighbor and Detective Gomez (respectively) in this film, but were uncredited for their participation. As these actors were not included in the official cast, they are not listed in the above cast list either. * Actor Conrad Dunn is credited as George Jenesky in this film. * Actor Francis X. McCarthy is credited as Frank McCarthy in this film. * Actress Bebe Drake is credited as Bebe Drake-Massey in this film. * Actor Regis Parton is credited as Reggie Parton in this film. Recommendations * The 1989-1990 FOX Network television series Alien Nation: The Series, was a remake of the film, that expanded upon various character concepts, but maintained the same basic plot and thematic structure. * A television program that also deals with themes of human/alien integration is the Syfy series Defiance. That series was co-created by Alien Nation screenwriter Rockne S. O'Bannon. * Other films that include the word "alien" in their title are Alien, Alien Apocalypse, Alien from L.A., Alien Hunter, and Alien Intruder. Quotes * Narrator: Los Angeles, 1991. They have come to Earth to live among us. They've learned the language, taken jobs, and tried to fit in. But there's something about them we don't know. See also * Alien Nation/Gallery External Links * * * * Alien Nation at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1988/Films Category:October, 1988/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Films with crew categories